1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to humidifiers, and more particularly to humidifiers for human respiration systems.
2. Prior Art
Humidification systems are useful devices when utilized in respiratory therapy or anesthesiology because they deliver humidified warmed gas to a patient.
One such humidifier system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,088 to Miller wherein a horizontally disposed heater surface is adapted to receive liquid water from a source in a direct heat transfer relationship. The entire unit sits on a housing. This system does not readily facilitate juxaposition of the supply of heated humidified air to the patient which may aggrevate the temperature drop, moisture loss and increase water consumption.
A further humidification system which is typical in the art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,590 to Bagwell wherein a nebulizer is secured to a liquid container to produce a stream of moisturized gas in a generally horizontal circumferential path around the inner surface of the container. Orientation of this device is critical, since any tipping thereof appears capable of flooding the patient.
A further example of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,475 to Usry et. al., wherein a jet pump-like action is utilized to draw water from a reservoir and entrain it as a vapor in gas flowing through the apparatus for high frequency ventilation use. The positioning of a venturi in this system, below the water level in a self-contained reservoir, facilitates water pick-up here.
A position independent humidification system is needed, which will permit disposition close to the patient, thus reducing temperature drop, energy consumption, moisture loss and water consumption. None of the art has produced such a device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a humidification and heating device for a human respiration system, which device is omnipositional, and which permits placement thereof in close proximity to a patient utilizing the device.